lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Left Behind/@comment-25257706-20150325211419
Now here my other half season 1 of my spin off 10. the secret,The Take On: is still shock of what she saw and try to keep it a secret to the mentors even bree meanwhile chris and Tony is trying to use bionics powers on each other. 11. The boyfriend is a foe: when Cece boyfriend came to the academy he is shock and the lab rats don't trust him being there meanwhile Leo and Tony have a food fight but Leo soon gets really in trouble by donald and Leo is back as a student 12. Tony and Cece powers: donald discover a form of powers which meaning a powers is effected and he saw that Tony and Cece is magnet together and they are the effects meanwhile bree and chase and Adam use there memory of last time on lab rats series and they worried that evil is about to return. 13. Leo Vs Tony: Leo is really upset of what happen and Leo and Tony have a fight and Tony thows Leo and Leo is in great danger meanwhile chase and chris have a smart war. 14. Cece first Date: Max ask Cece out for a date in the outsaid world and she worried and Bree help her and she hide her self and make mask as a cheft but things go wrong meanwhile donald is ready for a Biggest wedding ring and he ready to married Tasha again. 15: The wedding the hates: Donald and Leo and the rest of the gang are try to make the final wedding for Tasha but soon max controls everything and donald have a huge argument at max and Max broke up with Cece. 16. Eddy is a human!: eddy returns as a human and everyone is shock but Tony and chris don't know him meanwhile Cece is really heartbroken by what happen and Bree helps her feel better by given her a new ability. 17. Max and a unknown guy?: max returns to the academy to say sorry for what he did but Cece don't want him no more and Cece uses her powers on him by using a magnet field on him and Max prepare for war against her meanwhile the lab rats returns from the mission and soon to find out that Tony and Chris are gone!. 18. Kidnapped or saving them: the gang find out that chris and Tony are kidnapped by there old enemy from the lab rats Series. 19. Max is Evil: Donald and Leo finds out that Max is the one who kidnapped them and want to prepare for a battle once Again meanwhile chris is still hurt from a explosion and Cece protect him by her field and the lab rats take care of him in the end: Max is hurt and he stands up by his powers and it's his ability to make himself to make himself not hurt no more and he use his hand and go for where the spot was or where the blood is and the blood is gone and he said they all going to get killed and the lab rats bree and chase and Adam evil is coming back to them I hope they get there last hope. Season finale one hour long 20. Max prepare for a big battle of what's coming for the lab rats and Chris and Cece and Tony and donald gets married by Tasha for the last time and soon to know that Max comes to attack them and Donald is kidnapped and Tasha is also kidnapped and hurt and Max fights chris and Tony and Cece and Bree and chase and Adam fights the robot who kidnapped Tasha and donald and Bree and chase and Adam is hurt and all at once the new bionics kids use there powers and destory the robots and Leo come to rescue his parents meanwhile they are all fighting and the only evil is Max amd the bionics kid use there ability and Cece saves the day by use her powers all at once which would effect her powers but soon to say that she protects them really easy they all saves the day and Max is Gone and Donald and Tasha is safe and in the end the family is clapping when donald and Tasha kissed and at the end: Cece soon said that she is evil saying that she is a protecter which mean that a villin is evil by what to be known as the destroyer who turns Cece or everyone evil.